Un dia con L
by Neilayos
Summary: Light y L en un dia normal de investigacion...echo por una fan de L


xD me dio risa esto...

ahhh se ve cortito aqui el fic, esto de pasarlos del blog a fanfiction cambia mucho xd

bueno espero que alguien lo disfrute tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un dia con L<strong>

"Mm maldicion, desde que estoy aqui con este L...Ryuuzaki...no puedo hacer nada y ¿que planea ahora?" pensaba el maligno Kira.

Como estaban esposados, tenian que estar siempre juntos y la mayoria de las veces era el detective quien mandaba.

-Mm Light-kun...¿en serio tenemos que ir al baño? no tengo ganas.

-Idiota! estamos atados, ¿como kieres que vaya solo?

-Esta bien pero me quedaré afuera...lalalala

-WTF! ¡claro que te quedaras ahi!

Despues.

-Muy bien, la investigacion esta excelente, de echo todos han echo un buen trabajo.- dijo L mientras los investigadores y el jefe Yagami se relajaban un poco. De prono el ambiente estaba tenso y L con su tipico dedo en la boca anunció:

-Ah si, entonces tomaremos un pequeño descanso, tengo algo importante que hacer.- dicho esto se puso de pie tirando a Light y este reclamó.

-Oye oye Ryuuzaki! ¿que diablos te pasa?...yo estoy aqui tambien, no es momento de darse tiempitos...hay que seguir investigando, ¡Kira esta ahi afuera!

-Mm si bueno...- los investigadores miraron con cara de enojo a Light porque querian descansar pero el jefe Yagami asintió, no podian esperar .- Pero...creo que estas equivocado Light-kun.-dijo entonces L luego de reflexionar.

-¿Porque?

-Si tu eres Kira, ¿lo tendrás todo controlado no? ^^

-¡What the...!

Luego L empujó a Light hacia la cocina a buscar su pedacito de pastel. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió a entrar al salón, venia serio (bueeeeno como siempre) y Light con cara de fastidio, los detectives estaban relajandose tomando te y hablando, cuando llegaron los dos encadenados ahi.

-Watari, tenemos problemas.-dijo L.

Todos miraron espectantes, hasta Light lo miró nervioso.

"¿Sera que descubrió algo? ¡pero estoy seguro que no he cometido errores! todo esta en mi plan...esto no puede ser..."

-¿Que pasa ryuuzaki?- pregunto el jefe Yagami.

-Es que...

o_O

-No...

O_O

-Hay pasteles.

O_o

-¡Mm iré a comprar de inmediato!

-¡No! ¡yo ire!

-¡Mejor yo, conosco los gustos de Ryuuzaki!

-¡No yo!

Y mientras seguian peleando, L se sento en su silla tirando a light nuevamente quien lo miro con cara de furia.

-¿De verdad esto esta pasando?... -_-"

-¿Eh?

Por fin es de noche, luego de un dia agitado y tan normal.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Watari. Ya se habian retirado todos, pero L seguia sentado en la silla de siempre y giraba de vez en cuando para mirar la tele y el computador mientras comia galletitas. Al lado en la otra silla, Light lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

-Ryuuzaki...ya son las 1 am.

-Mm ah si, no me habia fijado.- siguió comiendo despreocupado.

-Ryuuzaki...tengo sueño.

-Mmm ah, bueno ve a dorm...¡ah deveras q estamos asi!- L lo tiró de las esposas.

-¿Y bien?

-Mm bueno, vamos, solo porque tu quieres.

"Eso sonó extraño" pensó Light.

Fueron hasta la pieza que Watari habia preparado, habian dos camas individuales pero lo suficientemente cerca para que las esposas no se tensaran. Tenian una tele y el telefono en el velador del medio.

-Mmm.

-Ahhh...nom nom.

Luego de acostarse Light le dijo buenas noches a L pero este seguia comiendo galletitas y en la posicion de siempre.

-Mm Light-kun.

-¿Que? ¡no ves que trato de dormir!

-Mm.

-Nom nom.- L siguió comiendo sus galletitas y pronto se aburrio asi que prendió la tele.

-Ahh nada mejor que un crimen nocturno para saciar la mente.

-¿Que...mm ahh?- despertó light.-¿Que haces Ryuuzaki?

-Veo una pelicula.

En eso pusieron el nombre de la peli arribita de la pantalla.

*inserte aqui el nombre de una pelicula de crimen y detectives*

-¿Que, estas viendo esa peli?

-Mm si, se ve interesante.

-Ah está bien.- y Light resignado se puso a mirar.

Eran unos detectives en una escena del crimen, luego estaban tomando testimonios de los testigos y las personas de por ahi. Al terminar de hablar, los detectives se miraron y uno le dijo al otro.

-¿Te fijaste en lo que esa persona dijo?  
>-Asi es, es obvio q miente...<br>-Entonces su coartada no es verdadera...  
>-Él es...<p>

L apagó la tele.

-1Pero que! ¿como apagas la tele asi, justo iban a decir...?

-Es tan obvio quien era el asesino, ¿o acaso no te diste cuenta Light-kun?- dijo L desde las sombras.

-¡MM! ¡es solo una pelicula! bah...y ¿entonces quien era?

-El jardinero.

-O_o

-Buenas noches Light-kun.

L se quedó en su misma posicion de siempre y cerros los ojos. Pasados unos minutos y cuando Light estaba seguro que dormia, prendio la tele de nuevo.

-Ajá veamos- puso la tele despacito, justo estaban los detectives corriendo porque pillaban a alguien, en eso, la persona fue acorralada.

-¡Ya no hay escapatoria! ¡confiesa!  
>-Yo no hice nada.<br>-¡No mientas!  
>-Esta bien...¡yo! ¡yo lo mate!<p>

CHAN!

-E-es el jardinero!-se sorprendió Light.

-Mmm...pastelito...

-¡Maldito ryuuzaki! apuesto que ya vió la pelicula antes.

Y nuevamente humillado, Light apago la tele.

* * *

><p>jajaja inspiracion nocturna<p>

ya alguien me dijo que veia pelis!

y justo en la tarde como taba leyendo death note siempre me inspira XD


End file.
